1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for devices which are to be worn on the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
These supports are known in the prior art, in which connection for example reference can be made to WO 01/003819.
The known supports can be used for example by surgeons in surgery for holding vision aids. The known supports are not only constructed in a relatively complex manner, they also cannot be easily matched to the shape and size of the head of the user. It is also difficult to put on the known support.
The known supports for devices which are to be worn on the head generally have a ring which encompasses the head and which in use on the head of the user is arranged similarly to a hatband, and a crown band which runs from the forehead to the back of the head of the user.
WO 01/003819 A discloses equalizing as much as possible, in these supports, the weight of the device which is attached to the support, for example a vision aid for surgeons, by counterweights which are mounted in the area of the back of the head in order to increase the comfort of wearing.